


cryptid hunter

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [101]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Cryptids, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “I'm going to lock you in your room if you try to sneak out again,” Tobirama threatens crankily.“But Tobirama,” Hashirama wheedles, giving his little brother the pout that he knows always works eventually. Tobirama has his own version, but Hashirama’s is better. “He’s so cute.”“He probably eats children,” Tobirama says judgmentally.





	cryptid hunter

“I'm going to lock you in your room if you try to sneak out again,” Tobirama threatens crankily.

“But _Tobirama_ ,” Hashirama wheedles, giving his little brother the pout that he knows always works eventually. Tobirama has his own version, but Hashirama’s is better. “He’s so _cute_.”

“He probably eats _children_ ,” Tobirama says judgmentally. He wouldn’t be nearly so crabby if he’d actually met Obito, Hashirama knows, but Obito's shy. It’s adorable.

“He says he mostly lives off deer, actually,” Hashirama says brightly, and then adds, “And gophers,” because Tobirama’s war with the gophers is eternal and infamous, and second only to his war with Madara.  

Tobirama freezes, expression conflicted. For a long moment he wrestles with himself, and then says, “He’s a _cryptid_.”

“He’s sweet,” Hashirama corrects. There's no need to add on the _and I want to make him scream my name_ that finishes that sentence; living in the same house is already bad enough when it comes to his little brother knowing the details of his sex life.

With a growl, Tobirama stabs a finger at him. “If you get yourself _eaten by the corn monster_ ,” he says menacingly, “ _you_ are going to be the one to explain it to Mito, brother.”

Hashirama swallows, very carefully not thinking about Obito on his knees with Hashirama’s cock in his mouth, that sweet blush across his cheeks, his dark eyes dazed and hot and _wanting_. “All right,” he says, a little strangled, and quickly pushes to his feet. “I'm going to go check on the horses!”

Suspicion fills Tobirama’s face, but before he can even get a word out Hashirama is bolting out the door, not even bothering to stop for his shoes. The yard is dark, and the corn field starts just a few hundred paces from the farmhouse. In the dimness beyond the porchlight, Hashirama can see a flicker of red eyes, and warmth fills his chest like sunlight.

“Obito!” he calls happily, and waves.

Tentatively, a hand slides out of the corn to wave back, and when Hashirama steps out of the light Obito slips out, returning Hashirama’s grin with a smile that’s edged with sharp fangs. “Hashirama,” he says shyly, and Hashirama laughs, wrapping him up in a tight hug.

“Hello, Obito,” he says gently, and if Tobirama could feel the way Obito gladly melts into his arms, he wouldn’t be nearly so suspicious. Hashirama’s a greedy man, though; he wants to keep this all to himself. “Would you like to come check the barn with me?”

Obito's nose wrinkles slightly. “The horses are the ones that aren’t for hunting, right?” he checks.

“No eating the horses,” Hashirama confirms. “But there was a buck eating the garden this morning, if you’re hungry.”

“All right,” Obito says, more cheerfully this time. He lets Hashirama wrap an arm around his waist as they step back into the corn, leans into his hold. His eyes shimmer red in the darkness, and Hashirama smiles.

He really did find the cutest cryptid.


End file.
